Make A Memory
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: Lights were flashing, people were dancing, and he had to watch the girl of his dreams dance with someone else. Will he eventually get the memory of a lifetime? Surprise Pairing!


**Hey guys!!!! This is a new one-shot. But don't worry; I'll be updating all of my other stories very soon! I've been very sick for like 2 months (and I'm still sick) now and plus I've got finals and HUGE tests that are coming up now. School will be over in like 7 days, so I'm all yours this summer! I thought of this when I was taking my English final (not the best idea), so I hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Ryan xox Kelsi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, HSM or "Make a Memory" by Bon Jovi. End of story. Finito.**

**MAKE A MEMORY**

_It was almost the end of the school year, and Ryan Evans was in the third grade. He was glad that the school year was almost over, and summer vacation was just around the corner. His twin sister Sharpay was forcing him to stay late after school so they could get everything just right before the big musical performance the following night. Sharpay told him to meet her in the auditorium at 3:05, so they could get as much done as possible before their mother came to pick them up. _

_When Ryan walked into the auditorium, he didn't find Sharpay; he found a brunette girl sitting at the piano. He immediately recognized the girl as Kelsi because she was in his class. She was very quiet, and didn't say much. _

_Kelsi was sitting up straight on the bench and her hands we arched in the perfect position to play the piano. When she started playing, Ryan soon recognized the tune as "Mary Had A Little Lamb." _

_He walked up to the stage, and after Kelsi had finished playing, he tapped her on the shoulder. _

"_That was really good." Ryan said to Kelsi. _

"_Thanks." Kelsi said looking down at the floor. _

"_Could you play it again, maybe I can sing to it." Ryan suggested. _

_A huge smile came across the little girl's face at Ryan's suggestion. She sat down again on the bench, and began to press down on the keys. _

_During the middle of the song, Sharpay came in to see the two of them. _

"_You're warming up your voice Ryan, you're actually a step a head of me today." Sharpay said._

"_Kelsi was helping me." Ryan said smiling Kelsi. _

"_Well, it's our turn to practice now." Sharpay said in her icy tone. _

"_I'll go. See you tomorrow Ryan." Kelsi said running out of the auditorium. She didn't want to get on Sharpay's bad side. _

_**Hello again, it's you and me  
Kinda always like it used to be  
**_

_He could hear her playing from across the hall. The sounds of the keys following the motions of her petite hands. When he walked in the door of the auditorium, he saw her sitting there, emerged in her latest composition. _

_He walked up to the stage, and stood in front of it to watch her play. When her piece was finished, she smiled to herself. Then she heard a small clap, and turned her head to the front of the stage. _

"_Ryan?" she asked. _

"_Yep, it's me." Ryan answered jokingly. _

"_I can't believe you heard it." Kelsi said. "It still needs a lot of work…" _

"_No it doesn't." Ryan said cutting her off. "I thought it sounded great." _

"_Thanks." Kelsi said walking away from the piano. _

"_Kelsi, I have a question." Ryan asked. _

"_Oh, if you and Sharpay want the song for the callbacks, you can have it." Kelsi answered quickly, not letting Ryan ask her anything. _

"_That's not what I wanted to ask." Ryan said. _

"_Oh." Kelsi said a little surprised. "What is it?" _

"_Well, there is that end of the year dance coming up." Ryan said smoothly. "I was wondering if…you'd come with me." _

"_Oh, Ryan, I'm so sorry, but I'm going with Jason." Kelsi said leaving the auditorium leaving a shocked Ryan standing behind her. _

_**If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind**_

**xo Ryan and Kelsi xo**_**  
**_

A blonde haired boy sat in a chair away from everyone else. Lights were flashing, music was blasting, and every one was dancing with their dates. Sharpay had Troy, Gabriella had some new guy (much to Sharpay's liking), and his crush, since the third grade, had her guy as well. He watched in envy as she danced with one of the popular basketball jocks. It was the end of the year dance, and everyone was having a good time except for him. Even though he knew it was his fault that he didn't ask the brunette out soon enough, he still couldn't stand to see her dancing with someone other than himself. Now that's a bad memory to scar him for life. Sure the "dude" could throw a ball into a net, but he could sing. She played the music, and he sang it, what could be better? The first time they played together was in the third grade. Finally, a good memory to help wipe away all of the bad ones. He watched as the brown haired basketball player put his arms around Kelsi. He didn't like Jason very much; not one little bit.

Ryan looked over towards the door to the gym, and he saw an unfamiliar blonde walk in. He saw Jason look over towards her, and smile. It looked like he was surprised to see her. Ryan was hoping that she was Jason's sister or cousin, and not another girl. Deep inside though, he wished that she was because then he could have Kelsi. But then again, he didn't want to see Kelsi get hurt. Ryan watched as Jason walked over towards her, and they both left the gym. Ryan could tell that Kelsi looked a little surprised; like she didn't have a clue on what was going on. Ryan stared as she walked over to where he was sitting. She was wearing a lavender color dress that came down to her knees. It poofed out a little, and had no straps. Her hair was down, and it curled a little on the ends. He shoes were silver, with a little heel on them. Ryan could see her perfectly painted purple toe nails with the shoes on. She didn't even have her glasses on, she was wearing contacts. To Ryan, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Hey." Kelsi said as she sat in the vacant chair next to Ryan.

"Hey." Ryan said back trying not to stare at her. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, actually I am." Kelsi said. "You?"

"Eh." Ryan said. "Everyone's dancing with their dates. And, that's not even the worst part; Troy and my sister are on top of each other the entire time." He said making a sick face.

"Ha ha." Kelsi half laughed. "That is kinda disturbing."

"You can say that again." Ryan said back. "Who is that blonde girl that Jason went off with?"

"I honestly don't know." Kelsi said. "I'm sure he'll be back in a couple of minutes though. That's what he told me."

A few minutes turned into a half hour, and Kelsi was growing impatient.

"Where is he?" Kelsi asked Ryan, even though she knew that he didn't have an answer.

"I don't know." Ryan said. "How about we go outside, and get out of here."

"Good idea." Kelsi said. She was tired of waiting for Jason to come back, and hopefully he was just outside 'talking' to the mysterious blonde.

The duo walked through the front doors of East High, and started to walk around outside. It was a very clear night; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. You could still hear the music blasting from the gym as well. While they were walking, Ryan spotted two figures, who were standing very close to each other; it looked like they were kissing.

"Oh my god." Kelsi said as she saw what Ryan saw.

"Maybe it's not them." Ryan said.

"That bastard." Kelsi said as she turned around, and walked away. She had tears falling from her eyes.

Ryan ran after Kelsi. He knew that he couldn't just let her leave, even though he wanted to do some physical damage to Jason. He saw Kelsi sit down on the grass, and she just stared into space.

"Kelsi, it'll be ok, that bastard doesn't deserve you anyway." Ryan said.

"How could he do that though?" Kelsi asked. "That's probably his real girlfriend; I was just the side one."

"Yeah, it probably is." Ryan said not wanting to lie to her.

"I mean, tonight was supposed to be fun, but now it's ruined." Kelsi said.

"Mine wasn't so great either, so we can have our own 'My night sucked' party out here." Ryan said trying to make her laugh.

"I guess Sharpay was right all along about the 'basketball robots.'" Kelsi laughed.

"Well, in my opinion, she's kinda a hypocrite." Ryan said.

"Yeah, she's got the head of the basketball robots all to herself." Kelsi said. She still had a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Stop crying." Ryan said. "I don't like seeing you all upset, especially over an asshole of a guy."

"Yeah, he really isn't worth it." Kelsi said.

"That's the spirit." Ryan said which made Kelsi laugh.

Kelsi then did something very unexpected; she put one arm over Ryan's shoulders and the other arm across his chest.

"Thanks for sitting with me." Kelsi said.

"Anytime." Ryan said lifting his hand up to grab hers. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes. Ryan heard the music inside change, to a soft song. He got up off of the ground, which surprised Kelsi.

"Would you like to dance?" Ryan said holding his hand out to her.

Kelsi just smiled, and took Ryan's hand. Ryan knew that it meant yes. He took one of his hands with hers, and put one arm around her waist. He had been waiting years to do that. The two of them started swaying to the music, and Ryan never wanted it to end, he just wanted to stare into her eyes forever.

_**You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?**_

When the song ended, Ryan leaned down, and kissed her. He had been waiting years to do that, and it was better than he could've imagined. Her lips fit perfectly against his, and it felt right. When they broke away, it took them a few seconds to say something.

"I've been waiting a while to do that." Ryan said.

"Well, I've been waiting a while for you to do that." Kelsi said.

"You actually liked me?" Ryan said, he was shocked.

"Yeah, ever since the whole "Mary had a little lamb" thing in third grade."

"Me too." Ryan said smiling. He leaned down, and kissed the brunette girl again.

_**You wanna make a memory? **_

_**You wanna make a memory?**_

**I hope that you guys like it! I enjoyed writing it because it's my first Kelsi/Ryan story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_**  
**_


End file.
